I'll be okay
by CrazyHamu
Summary: Frasier and Roz have an argument, and a couple days later Roz gets in a horrible car accident leaving her in critical condition. Frasier soon begins to feel bad, and wants to apologize. But is there another reason why he wants to?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N; Hi. This bold font means I'm talking..**_

_**Anyway, I'm new at wrighting Frasier storys. I had only written for an anime called 'Hamtaro', look in my profile if you don't know what it is..or look it up.**_

**_I'm really sorry if I don't do their personalitys correctly, I stink at doing that..but I'll try my best. And if you review, please do it nicely. If you have any critisisum, go ahead. But, please don't flame me._** **_Thanks._**

_**Also, I need to say this...I havein't seen all the episodes. Here on the TV the episode are all out of order, like one from 1994 would be on and the next day one from 2000 would be on. I already found out who Niles got with..and I hated knowing soon. I've never seen the finale, and I wont untill I've seen all the episodes in order. My point is...please don't ever tell me how it ends, or who gets with who. Thanks again.**_

-----------------------------------------

It was a Friday afternoon. Frasier was just finishing the show.

"And that's it for the Dr.Frasier Crane show. I'm Dr.Crane and wishing you good mental health." Frasier spoke into the mic before the end.

As he took off his head phones, he glanced over at his producer, Roz Doyle, who was getting ready to leave rather quickly.

Frasier stood up and walked inside the door to her. "Roz," he began.

"What?" She didn't look over to him, and continued to put her things away.

"Is there something wrong?" Frasier asked. "You've been ignoring me lately, and--"

"Oh, it's nothing." Roz interupted. "I just have alot on my mind." She finished and picked up her bag. "Bye."

"Wait Roz. This is exactly what you've been doing for a whole week! Everytime I try to talk, you always leave right in the middle of our convorsastion." Frasier spoke before she got to the door.

"Really? I hadin't noticed." Roz exited the door and left without another word, followed by Frasier.

"Roz! Roz, wait!" He felt slightly angered by her walk-away. She continued to ignore his pleas.

Frasier took ahold of her hand quickly, then snatched away.

"What?" Roz looked back at him angrly.

"Look, I'm not going to let you leave here untill you tell me what's wrong! You've ignored me, you've left right in the middle of our convorsastions, and you don't even screen the calls anymore!" Frasier said in an angry tone.

"Well, Frasier," Roz began, not sounding too happy. "maybe I just don't wanna talk to you! Ever think of that?"

"Why not? I didn't do anything!" Frasier defended. Before he could try to continue, Roz spoke again.

"Like the time you critisized my boyfriend? Or the times you insulted me?" Roz kept saying. "And maybe you're just plain annoying!"

Frasier stared at her feeling still kind of angry. "How am I annoying?"

"Well, for one you wont shut up and stop asking what's wrong!"

"Because you've ignored--" He was interupted again.

"Will you let it go? I've been busy. I don't need to tell everyone what's going on in my personal life! So just butt out." Roz turned around and left without another word.

"Roz! Ugh!" Frasier stormed back to the room to get his breif case.

For the rest of the day, the two didn't speak to eachother. They hadin't even seen eachother since.

-----------

**Okay, I'm really sorry this chapter was short. I'll try to make the other chapters longer. I'm kinda having wrighters block and this is all I could I think of at the moment, and I didn't wanna smash everything together. So, please review if you want to! But don't be too harsh.**

**Thanks.**

**And stay tuned for another chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi. Sorry about not updating for a while. I've been busy. Okay, this is going to be the last chapter due to things. I was actually gonna have it be sevral chapters long, but things just came up. I'll try to make this chapter good, and thanks to everyone who read and reviewed.**_

_**-----------**_

It had been two straight days since Frasier last spoke to Roz. He hadin't even seen her at the Cafe Nervosa for a while, but Frasier just tried to ignore that. That argument seemed to really steam him up, and obviously Roz too. Until later Saturday evening Frasier did see Roz at the cafe but the two ignored eachother. Frasier hadin't told anyone about his spat with Roz, well, exept to his father Martin, who just kept telling him to apologize.

Frasier, of course, wouldin't do so. He didn't even know why Roz would be so angry at him, so he thought she should apologize first.

It wasin't until Sunday morning something happened, shocking some and some not caring.

At about eight in the morning Frasier sat at the table reading the news paper while Martin just ate, as did Daphne. Again, Martin asked hima question he's asked for days.

"So Frais, have you finally spoken to Roz yet?" He asked. Frasier replied.

"Dad, I've told you before _no_." He replied with no care much. "I don't even know what I did and she didn't even care to tell me, so you're saying I should say I'm sorry?"

"Yeah. Obviously you did _something_ or else she wouldin't be so ticked at you." Martin said.

"Come on, dad," Frasier sat his paper down with slight annoyance that his father would take Roz's side. "You honestly think I would apologize for something I didn't do?"

"If you didn't do anything then why is she so mad at you?" Martin asked again.

"I don't know and I don't care." He replied getting up to go to his room. "I'm not going to apologize for something that I don't even remembering doing, and if she wont even care to explain to me what I did then why should I care?" Frasier left the room.

Since he already left the room Martin couldin't say another word exept 'fine' with annoyance that his son wouldin't even go to apologize and try to ask again what's wrong.

Frasier was inside his room trying to forget Roz. But he couldin't. It seemed like it bothered him for her to be so angry at him, but maybe it was only because he didn't know why she was. He began to ponder why she was mad.

_Could it have been when we slept together? No, we sorted that out. Maybe when I last skipped out on Alice's birthday party to go to a therapist confrence, which..she found out didn't exist, but I thought we made up after that. So that can't be it._

He continued to think of what could be wrong, but he would usually say he didn't care. Which he didn't, but a small part of him felt weird at this moment. Being the more stuck-up person he is, Frasier couldin't go to say he was sorry. He did have a couple reasons why, he didn't know why she was mad, and didn't know what he did. But he soon forced himself just to forget about it and move on.

A while later Frasier came out of his room and was getting ready to go to Cafe nervosa to meet with Niles. As he came out into the living room Daphne had just hung up the phone with slight worry.

"Who was that?" Frasier asked after she hung up, noticing the small worry in her eyes.

"It was the hospital," Daphne replied calmly.

"Who was it for?" He asked again. "I don't recall you or dad going to the hospital lately."

"It was about Roz." Daphne filled him in.

Frasier stood at the door ready to walk out and thought about it for a second before asking. "Did something happen?"

Before Daphne told Martin interupted.

"I thought you didn't care what happened to Roz," He didn't know either, but it wasin't that hard to figure out something might be wrong.

"I don't!" Frasier denied. "I'm only curiouse."

Daphne spoke. "Roz is in the hospital. She had an accident lastnight,"

The room seemed to be quiet for moments until she continued. "They said she had nobody's number exept yours, so they had to call you."

Frasier seemed stunned but couldin't think of going to see her, since that was the look Daphne and his father were giving him.

"I'm not going to go see her!" He said.

"Why not?" Martin asked. "You should. For all you know you could have been the one to have made her have the accident."

"That's absured!" Frasier replied with annoyance yet again. "How could I cause this? We havin't spoken to each other for over three days!"

"Maybe if you werein't so stengy you could actually go down there to see her," Martin continued. "Even if you're so mad at her that doesin't mean you can't atleast go down there to see how she's doing!" Though, they had their own things like this; A friend would be in the hospital and the other friend wouldin't go to see them.

"Well, I'm too busy to go see her. Besides, she probably doesin't even want me there!" He felt more frustrated. "Dad, you always take her side!" He exited the door without another word, leaving Daphne and Martin back inside the room hoplessly.

It had been an hour since Frasier arrived at the cafe nervosa and met with Niles. The whole time he was there he couldin't help but think about Roz. What condition was she in? Is she conciouse or unconciouse? These thought came through his head but he continued to talk with Niles. After a few minutes Frasier began to think again.

"Frasier," Niles spoke to his brother after he had finally ignored him.

"What?" Frasier came back from his thoughts and glanced at Niles.

"If you're really going to obsess over this, then why not just go down there?"

"Obsess over what? I'm not obsessing."

"Over Roz." Niles said. "We both know you're thinking that. You told me when you came in that she was hospitalized."

"Oh Niles, I don't know what to do..." He finally confessed a bit. "She's the one who started it but I can't help but feel a little bad."

"Well," Niles began. "Maybe you could just go see how she's doing. If you want to end this rift between you two then just go down there yourself to ask her again."

"I can't!" Frasier said. "She might even get better, so I don't need to think about it so much."

"And what if she doesin't get better?"

"We don't even know what kind of reck it was,"

"Then go find out."

"What if she doesin't want to see me..?" Frasier finally asked.

"Atleast you actually cared to go. If she hates you for that, then leave." Niles replied.

"You're right. I might as well end this small rift." Frasier got up. "I'm going to go- Do you wanna come?" He wanted Niles to tag along just incase something went wrong.

"Shouldin't you just go alone to see her first?" Niles pointed.

"Alright. Bye, Niles." He left the cafe.

Fraiser began to start up his car and drive to the hospital, until he relized he didn't know where Roz was hospitilized. He called his apartment to talk to Daphne, who would most likely know. After five minutes of talking and getting the information from Daphne, Frasier hung up his cell phone and continued to drive to the hospital, which was ten more blocks down the road. He might as well see how she's doing, and still tried to think of reasons while driving. Frasier finally made it to the hospital after sevral more minutes. He entered the hospital but had no idea where to look, Frasier hadin't been in this one before. He walked to the front desk where a young nurse worked.

"Hello." Frasier greeted. "Do you know which room Roz Doyle is in?"

The nurse looked away from her computer where she was working at and replied. "Oh yeah. She's down the hall and to the right. But may I ask who you are?"

"I'm Frasier Crane. Um, Roz's friend and boss." Leaving out the 'who-he-was' by nurse who stood up.

"Okay. Visiting time isin't here yet, so you'll have to wait five minutes, please." The nurse replied.

"Okay- Wait," Before the nurse left he began to ask. "..What condition is she in?"

"She's doing pretty well," The nurse replied. "But we're making sure she's still doing okay."

Frasier nodded and the nurse walked off, he sat in the waiting area where sickly people were.

Hopfully Roz would survive, and it sounds good. But what if she doesin't?

What would happen then?

_Frasier would loose a good friend and producer, and Alice.. who would take care of her?_ Things wouldin't be the same, Frasier would miss Roz.

Soon another nurse came out and asked him if he'd still want to go back into her room, and he did. He didn't know how Roz would react. She might be angry he came down there, or happy. Who knows.

The nurse stood infront of a light blue door. "She's in here, but a little groggy from the medication."

"Okay." He replied to the nurse. Frasier walked inside the door, he saw Roz on the bed, she looked fine exept the ivs in her right arm and a neck brace and broken leg, when sevral scars on her arms and legs.

"Roz," Frasier said to get her attention. She glanced at him, though she couldin't too well because of the brace.

"Frasier! What are you doing here.." She seemed a little surprised and ticked off from his arrival.

"I wanted to see how you were doing."

"Well I'm fine. Thanks for your concern. Bye," Roz gave him the signal to go.

"I just got here." Frasier didin't leave.

"I assume you want some kind of apology?"

"No. Well, yes. But..I wanted to know why you're so mad at me."

"I told you before. I don't wanna tell you." Roz said with annoyance. "Is that why you came down here? Just to see why I was so angry?" She felt annoyed with that reason.

Frasier walked closer to her bed. "Not only that. But I wanted to see how you were doing."

"..."

"Why don't you just tell me why you were so mad at me, and we can end this rift between us!"

Roz finally gave in. "Fine! If it'll make you go, then fine!" She sighed. "..Remember when we slept together..?"

"Yes."

"...After that I felt better. But then I started thinking about if maybe..I..-" Roz paused. "I started thinking about us. I guess finally after a while I was so stressed out about that not knowing what to do I got angry at you. And since you always dated someone else and never me, well-"

"So what you're saying is..you love me?" Frasier asked.

"..Maybe." She admitted.

"I didn't know you had those feelings, Roz. Why didn't you ever tell me?" He was surprised by that.

"I told you. I didn't know if I really loved you or not."

It had been a while since they had slept together, but obviously Roz had some kind of attraction torwards Frasier.

Before the two could speak a nurse entered the door.

"I'm sorry, but the visiting hour is over early today. Maybe you could come back later?"

Frasier looked at the nurse and nodded. "Okay. Just givie us a minute, please."

The nurse nodded and left to stand outside the door.

"I'll be back later, okay, Roz?" Frasier looked back at his friend.

"You don't need too."

"I want to." He replied. "But promise me you'll be okay?"

"Yeah." Roz said. "I'll be okay, Frasier."

"Goodbye, Roz." He walked to the door and said farwell to his friend.

"Bye, Frasier."

Frasier left the room, he felt strangly better for talking to Roz. Though, not any sorry's were said due to the fast visit, but it's obviouse the two were. Everything turned out good in the end. It would take a couple weeks for Roz to fully recover from her scars and broken bones, but atleast she'd be fine. Roz did love Frasier, who would return feelings since he began to feel something for her.

The End.

_**-------**_

_**Ahh crap. I'm so sorry for the crappy ending. And sorry it was a short chapter, and it wasin't too good. I still had writers block 'cause this is my first storie for Frasier..and not 'Hamtaro'. Thanks for reading.**_


End file.
